deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Blob
Blob is the main character of de Blob game series and is the Saviour of Chroma City and Prisma City and the planet Raydia. He was able to defeat the INKT Corporation with his amazing ability to absorb paint that can colour buildings and restore life to the world. Background 'De Blob' Blob has always been seen as a hero among the Raydians of Raydia. Bif once referred to Blob as a paragon of free expression. He originally came to Chroma City in search of a bigger canvas, to really show what he could do. But when the hustle and bustle of city life grew too much for Blob, he decided to reconnect with his roots and moved to the woods outside Chroma City. When the INKT Corporation invaded the planet, Blob immediately set out to restore fun and beauty to the city he loves. He made his presence known to the Inkies when he saved the Colour Underground from being cornered by several tanks and police officers. He was instantly a member of the Colour Underground and moved all throughout Chroma City, liberating the Raydians and restoring colour to the city, thwarting the plans of Comrade Black at every turn. Eventually, Comrade Black ordered his troops to take the last of the stolen colour to the Inky spaceship. He intended to leave the planet and dump the last of the stolen colour in a black hole. Blob boarded the spaceship, parked in Lake Raydia and commenced a final showdown with Comrade Black's huge robot. In the end Blob defeated Comrade Black and he launches a Transformation Engine, causing the ship to explode with colour and reverting Raydia to its natural state. Blob safely made planetfall on a piece of the ship, and celebrated the Raydians' regained freedom with them until late at night. After that, Blob, his duty done, went back to his home in the woods and gave a contented sigh as he went to sleep. 'De Blob 2' (DS): De Blob 2 (DS) takes place shortly after de Blob but before the events of the Wii/PS3/Xbox 360 version of de Blob 2. The game starts with Blob bouncing through the jungle when he comes across what appears to be an abandoned laboratory. On a panel near the door he notices a button with a symbol that looks like himself next to it. Without thinking Blob pushes the button and a trap door opens underneath him. Blob ends up in the laboratory and finds out he is now an experiment for the Inky scientist Dr. Von Blot. Luckily the Professor makes contact with Blob and tells him he is sending his new invention 'Pinky' to help him out. Making his way through the laboratory Blob is eventualy captured on a crane by Blot who wants to drop him in a vat of mutated ink. However whilest celebrating Blob's capture, Blot trips over a wire and ends up in the ink himself. Blob is left hanging on the crane for a while. Pinky then finally arrives and frees Blob. Blob then notices a monster shaped hole that has appeared on the the laboratory wall. Blob and Pinky team up and head for Chroma city. When they arrive in the city Prof tells them that Blot has mutated into monster and is now causing havok in Chroma city. Blob and Pinky make their way through Chroma city, sorting out Blot's mess and eventually rescue Chroma city's Mayor who had been kidnapped by Blot. The Mayor almost gives Blob the key to the city for rescuing him but before he does, Blot throws a blob of ink into the Mayors face. Blot now looks like an evil, black version of Blob and quickly bounces off. The angered Mayor tells Blob to go after him. Whilest chasing after Blot, Blob and Pinky receive contact from Prof that he knows where Blot is and will meet them at his location despite Pinky trying to warn him not to. Prof is then kidnapped by Blot and taken to his secret lair. He shows the Professor that he plans to launch a rocket full of ink and blow it up over Chroma city. The ink in the rocket will then rain down on the city, bleaching it. However, fortunately for Blob the Inky scientists accidentally built the rocket upside down giving Blob more time to reach Blot's lair while Blot tries to sort out the mess. Blob sabotages the ink going into the rocket by replacing it with colour energy. Eventually Blob reaches the rocket that has the Professor tied to it. Blot is also there and fights Blob. Blob beats him though and knocks Blot out. Whilest he is unconscience Blob unties Prof and ties up Blot to the rocket. The rocket then takes off. The rocket blows up and destroys Blot along with it and rains down splashes of colour energy onto the city, colouring all of the buildings. Blob, Pinky, Prof and the Chroma city Raydians celebrate another victory against the INKT corporation. Peace returns to Raydia once more, for now! 'De Blob 2' (Wii, PS3, Xbox 360): The story starts off 2 years after the " War on Colour" invasion (de Blob) and the "Laboratory Incident" (de Blob 2 (DS)). Blob and Pinky are riding on the Colour Underground Blimp, coming from Colour Underground HQ and heading to Paradise Island in order to find Comrade Black, who some how survived the explosion on his spaceship and is somewhere hiding there! So with the help of Pinky, Blob begins the search as he began to follow Comrade Blacks tracks from Paradise Island to Prisma City, an overpopulated and polluted urban city that lacks colour and happiness. Soon, the rebellious duo began to colour their way deeper into the city only to discover about the upcoming election and the mysterious cult, the Blancs, led by the one named "Papa Blanc". On election day Papa Blanc wins the election by rigging the booths and revealed himself as Comrade Black and takes control of Prisma City: the buildings are bleached and the residents are on lockdown. However Blob, and with the help of the Colour Underground, causes an uprising against Comrade Black who then escapes into space. Blob and Pinky go after him but they soon discover Comrade Black's master plan. He has tricked Blob into colouring Prisma City so that special satelites can drain the city's colour energy and power a massive space station that hypnotises all of Raydia. However Blob defeats Comrade Black again but causes the space station to overload on colour energy which causes a black hole. Luckily Pinky saves Blob before he is sucked into it and they both crash land back on Raydia. Blob and the Colour Underground then celebrate another victory. Personality Blob can be described as having a very strong sense of justice. The moment he saw what had happened to Chroma City, Blob leapt into action without even the slightest hesitation. He is also very energetic, but also enjoys a good nap in his favourite tree. He believes strongly in freedom of expression, and this belief is one of the main reasons that he helped the Raydians. Blob is a kind soul, taking helping those who can't help themselves. He may have a bit of an attitude, as seen in the way he paints, which usually has a look of graffiti about it. This is also evident in the way he speaks. In short, Blob is a freedom-loving hero who takes a sense of justice wherever he goes and will always help anyone who needs it with a smile on his face. Appearance Blob looks like an anthropomorphic blob. He has a face that looks like that of a Raydian (white ring around the mouth, white eyes and what may be his ears on the top of his head) and he has arms. When he moves, Blob rolls up into a ball. He has no legs. Blob can change colour and size when he slams a Paintbot. Otherwise he looks like a ball of water (that may in fact be his true form). An arrow also follows him wherever he goes. Colors Blob can appear in an variety of colors. These colors include: *Red: Colors buildings red, adds saxophone to the music *Blue: Colors buildings blue﻿, adds bass to the music *Yellow: Colors buildings yellow, adds trumpet to the music *Orange: Mix red and yellow, colors buildings orange, adds electric piano to the music *Purple: Mix blue and red, colors buildings purple, adds guitar *Green: Mix blue and yellow, colors buildings green, adds piano to the music *Brown: Mix blue, yellow, and red, colors buildings brown, adds DJ record scratches to the music *Rainbow: Destroy a paint tanker for 40 seconds, invincible, colors buildings in changing colors, adds full music *Clear: Starting color, go into water, doesn't color buildings *Black: Go into ink or get attacked by certain Inky enemies, uncolors buildings, depletes paint points, death if paint points reach 0, can be washed off by water Quotes *"Monochromatic morons!" - Referring to the Inkies and their hate of colour. *"Sweet pad. My tag is--" *"Fun and beauty were ripped from the city I love by some soul-sucking interplanetary corp..." Trivia *Blob cannot mix colours on buildings, for example if a building is blue, painting it while yellow will not turn the building green. *It is wierd that Ps3 and 360 owners cannot play de blob 1.Because the de blob 1 is only available on Wii *One colors is missing: PINK *Blob never use Pink colors.(BUT you can see several raydia is pink color Notes *The quotes from Blob and Bif are only found in an interactive comic on the official game website that acts as a canonical prequel. External links * http://www.deblob.com/comic/comicBook.html?l=aus Category:Characters